First year at Rosebuds High Academy
by Angelina Roongta
Summary: Modern Version Of St Clare's.
1. First Glimpse

**First year at Rosebuds High **

**First glimpse **

"Angel darling wake up. We have reached your new school –Rosebuds High."Mrs. Night said.

Ten year old Angelina Night sat up rubbing her eyes. Her golden brown curls were tied back into a neat plait.

"Why mom we reached earlier then we thought."She said a grumpy but excited edge to her voice. She was going to the boarding school for the first time. Her father parked the car in a corner near the big black doors. She looked up at the big black doors which would house her for the next eight years (if they found her fit enough to study there) with awe. She was well aware that Rosebuds High never took children below ten and she would be one of the youngest there.

As she walked in the big black gates a nervous lump formed in her throat. She clutched her mother's hand tightly and looked around .She saw two girls dressed in tracksuits and long black sport shoes sitting on a bench in a snowy park chatting.

Mr. Night knocked at the door which had a name plate that read principal office. A pleasant voice answered "come in."

Angelina entered after her parents. She wasn't the least bit hesitant.

"Hello dear."Said a middle aged woman sitting behind a large desk.

"Good morning" replied Angelina politely

"Good morning down next to your mother."

"So Mr. Night this is the girl you wrote to me about?"

"Yes Miss Elvin" replied Angelina's father.

Miss Elvin rang a bell. A maid came from a door on the other side of the office.

"Rita, take Angelina to Mrs. Roberts. You will find her in the library and tell her she has to give Angelina the admission test paper."

Angelina followed Rita to a large cottage. She entered and her heart jumped in joy.

"Why, I love it."She exclaimed

"So do I."Said a thin and beautiful looking lady.

"Madam this is Miss Angelina .Miss Elvin has sent her here for..."Rita said

"Oh yes. Come Angelina, you sit here."

An hour later Angelina was happily seeing the place that would house her for the next eight years. Vacations were on and thus there were very few girls. Still the place would be beautiful in the summer when she came in for the new academic year.

Ashley looked at herself in the mirror .They had to leave for the airport but there was just a minute to look at herself in the mirror .She was wearing her favorite jeans and a pink colour half sleeved top. Her short hair was open and her boots matched perfectly with her top.

"Come on Ashley we have to leave for the plane." came her mom's voice.

"Coming mum."And she raced out of the room

She was going to boarding school for the first time and it was not even in her own country. She looked at her house, sister and mother longingly. It would be a whole year before she finally saw them was excited no doubt .Come on, she was the only one in her friend circle who was going to a boarding school. Most of them were staying on.

"Bye …."She said and waved until the house disappeared out of the sight.

She looked out of the window and looked at the town which she knew so well. Her father cleared his throat. She turned away from the window and looked at him.

"Ashley darling, you are going to study in a very nice school in England. Your mum and I both grew up in England and we all think it is best for you to spend some time there and remember your uncle and aunt will always be there to help you."

"Of course dad but it's just that I will Miss you and mum so much."Ashley said tears rolling down her rosy cheeks. "And Spain also."

"Which Spain are you talking about?" Mr. Oliver asked laughing

"Both dad .I will miss my country and my sister."She said.

"But look at the bright side, you at least know English fluently and the school I have chosen for you offers Spanish as a language alternative. Of course I and your mum would like you to take French but that's another matter."Her father said

"Oh! Dad" Ashley said and hugged her dad.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh, we are on the platform in London at last. Oh! I am so excited, just can't wait."A very excited Fizz piped.

"Yes baby, now come let us go and meet your form mistress Miss Lacey."Mars Jones said.

"Excuse me" said a timid and highly accented voice from behind them. Fizz turned round in surprise and bumped into a lady wearing a red salwar suit

"Yes?"Asked Mrs. Jones politely.

"Well, good morning and this must be Fis Alley."

"Yes" replied Mrs. Jones uncertainly

"I am Miss Gupta, the Hindustani teacher in Rosebuds High. Um, the first form mistress Miss Lacey went down with fever during the vacations, so I am taking the first form till she comes back in a week or two. So please hand over Fis to me."

"Of course, of course" gushed Mrs. Jones uncertainly

"Um … Fis come on that is the first form carriage. I will tick you off my list."

Fizz entered a carriage full of girls her own age. She went and placed her rucksack near the window seat. Her other bags were with the porter who was putting them away, god knows where along with her bicycle. Fizz started talking with the girls and got to know some of the names. The blond with the blue eyes was Samantha and the red head was Debora and so on.

The train was about to start when a girl with golden brown curls came running into the carriage. Her rucksack was deep violet and she carried two story books in her hand.

"Hiya people" another girl with reddish brown hair said as she too came running in.

"My plane just landed from Italy", said the one with the reddish brown curls.

Fizz soon started talking to everyone in the carriage .She noticed the girl with the books and golden brown hair did not talk even once. She seemed to be lost in the book world .After sometime she closed the book and looked around her as if she could not guess where she was. After some time she too joined in the lively conservation and seemed to be a part of 'this world'.

The way was too long for Mary's taste and worst thing was that she could not play any pranks. She looked around as the other girls in her carriage talked and joined the conversation. Nobody, she vowed nobody will get past her. Soon afternoon came and some people dozed off after lunch, now the journey was at a tiresome stage. As the darkness of evening began to seek in the girls gathered at the windows to see the setting sun and as night dawned the teachers began collecting the girls. At long last the train stopped and they got off on a country station .The buses to take them to Rosebuds were waiting at the entrance .Everyone piled in and soon they were climbing up a winding snake like road. Suddenly a senior girl cried out "oh look round the corner for the first glimpse of our school. Good as gold."

Angelina looked and saw the same peach building with the off white roof she had seen before when she came for interview. It looked cold but very welcoming.

"Ugh! We are in at last. This long journey always makes me hungry." Someone piped as they all got out of the various buses. Angelina stood looking around her, confused. Then she recognized the black haired girl from her coach. Now, Now what was her name? Swiss, no, Hiss, no. Oh! Yes it was Fizz.

"Well I guess it will be a bit better to have some company, and though I so love being alone I guess this once I will welcome some old friends, sad, as it looks like I will have to make some new ones." and then she called out "Fizz ,Fizz ,here Angelina."

Fizz heard someone call her. She looked round and saw the brown haired girl. As it is she was feeling lost, so company be better.

"Fis, Anjalina, you are here. Come we have to wash for dinner, then go to notice board and see house," said Miss Gupta as she finally found them. A life saver.

Ann felt as if she had been waiting the whole day for her new form mates to arrive in the dining hall. Her parents lived very near and had left her here after lunch. She was well versed in boarding school life and had attended two boarding schools before. She did feel lost in this new school but the second former showing her around was very helpful.

At long last she saw the buses containing the train girls arrive and noise broke as they washed their hands and faces and entered the dining hall for dinner.

Angelina thought that the dinner smelled delicious. Its look confirmed her and when she put in the spoon containing curry into her mouth the taste exploded. "Yum Yum" she thought.

Nathalie came running to Miss Gupta at the end of dinner and told that the girls were supposed to go to the notice board area.

"First formers line up."Miss Gupta said in her soft voice.

Only half the girls heard it and began to line up. The other half joined wondering what was up.

Angelina woke up the next morning and turned over to look at her alarm clock and sighed. It was four thirty in the morning. She sat up and sighed. She pulled out a purple dairy and a black pen from under her pillow and began to write.

**Saturday, Four –thirty a.m.**

**Dorm A, Rosebuds High Academy.**

**Last night had been so much fun. After dinner we all went to the notice board and were sorted out. I along with Fizz, Ashley, Ann, Mary, Navy, Pansy and Kate are in Purple Rose. That is the name of the tower I am in .It has a lovely garden of blue and purple roses in front of it. We can see it from our dorm window.**

**Well, after the sorting we all first formers went to the assembly hall and there the head girl prepared us for the assembly and prayers which will start this morning and we were all given a copy of the school song. We are going to get our books today. Still after that we all returned to the notice board area, a few girls were crying due to homesickness and the teachers were trying to console them. Ishtar a fun loving jolly girl was helping them by dancing a humorous dance .Then we were escorted to our respective blocks and dorms by prefects. Suddenly looking at the violet walls I was reminded of my room at home and tears were threatening to spill and I hurriedly grabbed a book from my night case and sat on the nearest bed and began to act like I was busy reading but was really crying my eyes out. Then some friendly prefects' came and made us all laugh and helped us arrange our stuff into our wardrobes. We came to know that every first former had a prefect helping her for a month so that she could settle down, I found it extremely cool. Then after they left our matron Miss Sherry came and wished us good night and told that her room was inter-connected with ours. After she left Fizz declared that she was bored and then we all decided to have an introduction party but without music as it was past lights out. Then we all had lots of fun, Fizz even showed us how to summersault. There is shuffling in the next bed. Guess someone is about to wake up.**

Anne woke up to see Angelina ready and writing in a book.

"Hi. You woke up early?"She asked

"Yes. I guess the bed did not feel right."Angelina said

"Well I am going to have a shower, by the way have you washed your hair?"

"Yes why?"

"You want to fall ill or what?"  
"Why?"

"Well, you are hell bound to fall ill if you wash your hair this early in the morning. I mean the choice is yours but whatever." She said as she walked towards the changing room. Angelina saw the wisdom in her words and thanked her when she came out and together they woke up the rest of the girls and got ready for assembly as sports were cancelled on account of rain.

"Dang, I hate changing clothes so many times." Kate groaned loudly as she slipped from her sports to her school uniform.

Samantha was excited about their first "official" school assembly. The assembly always took place in the big school hall as she knew. Her sister studied in the eighth grade in Rosebuds and she loved this place. Samantha craned her neck to look in front of her as she stood in the form row waiting for the assembly to begin.

Debora was trying her level best to hold back her tears. She knew it was silly but she felt homesick.

"I do not want to be laughed at! I won't cry." she thought. She stood behind Samantha who was in the seventh heaven of delight. She squeezed her eyes shut and a tear drop rolled down her cheek.

A hush fell over the room as Miss Elvin walked over to the mike. After a word of prayer, the announcements began.

"Good Morning girls" she said in a pleasant tone, "I would like to welcome you all too, to yet another term at Rosebuds High Academy. I know feels weird to be back at the jail, huh?" the old girls laughed while the new ones looked about nervously. After the laughter died down Miss Elvin begin again "I am very unhappy to announce that Miss Lacey is down with viral fever and will not be there with us for the first few weeks. In her absence Miss Gupta will lead the first form. Now she would like to address the whole school."

Miss Gupta came up to the platform looking very beautiful in a white blouse and a pink skirt.

"Good morning girls, I am very happy to welcome you to the school and hope we have an awesome time."

After the announcement the school song, prayer song and the national anthem were sung. The assembly ended with a happy birthday song and a prayer for two birthday girls. The assembly hall became very noisy as the general talking broke out.

The first formers followed Miss Gupta to a large classroom on the fourth floor of the building. It had pale blue walls like the sea and the desks all had sea green tops with brown beach sandy legs.

"Ah, this is lovely." Angelina said and sighed. She had always liked the oceans and seas and this really looked like a beach with the sandy colored floor tiles and light blue ceiling. Even the chairs looked like barren tress (only in color though). The girls just stood there for a few seconds admiring their new classroom. Then Navy ran to the window and looked out and sucked in her breath. You could just see the mountain tops and the sea gleaming.

"Girls" Miss Gupta's voice pulled them back into reality out of the hot beaches where some of the girls imagined themselves to be. Few of them however did not lose the green color as seeing the sea reminded them of sea sickness and what it felt like.

"Ok now run and take your places." Miss Gupta said

"But madam we do not have any places assigned to us." Anne pointed out.

"Well, sit where ever you want to child."

They all started to run towards the desks and chairs. Most of them took the seats near the back benches. There was a lot of fighting and scuffling which made Miss Gupta uneasy. After some time, however, every one settled down. Angelina unlike other girls had taken the very front seat and was beaming.

Miss Gupta too attendance and took the girls down to buy their stationary, books and exercise books. Angelina felt sleepy and told Anna to tell her when her turn comes and went to the nearby chair and dozed off. She was woken up occasionally by Fizz and Anne telling her to wake up because if any teacher caught her then they would lose house points. Angelina just waved that off.

The first lesson of the day was second language. Suddenly Ashley wanted her mom badly. Her mom used to teach her and Spain Spanish at home and looking at her text book all those memories came flooding back and her eyes began to tear up.

"Hey Ash, what happened?" came a soft voice. Ashley wiped around expecting Fizz or Navy but came face to face with Angelina. Who would have thought that she could take her loudspeaker voice to this soft?

"Oh nothing homesick, really." She replied wiping a tear.

"Hey, even I am feeling homesick but come on don't cry."

Typical advice both of them thought but neither said it.

"Miss Gupta's coming this way." Anne yelled from near the door.

What! Miss Gupta?

"Hello girls, I am here to escort you to the second language classrooms. Make two separate lines according to the subject you have chosen."

Angelina, Ashley, Anna, Anne and a few others got in the line for the Italian students while most of the girls opted for French.

The rest of the day flew and soon it was time for lunch. The girls were sorted according to vegetarian and non-vegetarian and were given tables to sit.

After lunch they were given chocolate ice creams for desert.

The first week flew by and soon enough the school year began in the full swing.

One Sunday evening as Angelina and her dorm mated were playing a game of treasure hunt, they were sought out by their house captain Rhea and vise caption Cashmere. Cash, never one to make small talk got straight to the point.

"Um... so girls I hope that you all that the inter-house face -painting competition is in one week. I hope there are some good artists among your dorm and the topic is mythological or super heroes. The second form girls have taken super heroes or heroines leaving you with mythology. Those interested give yours name to Rhea there and I hope to see your ideas and drawings by Wednesday."

Fizz, Angelina, Ashley and Anne ran to Rhea. Fizz and Navy offered to have their faces painted; Ashley offered to draw the mask, Anne decided to do the makeup; dresses and other such tits and bits and Angelina offered to give ideas. Half – an – hour later they all sat around Ashley as she gave finishing touches to her drawing of Hercules.

"Angelina that is a fabulous idea, where did you get it?" asked Annabelle, a fifth former, also in purple rose tower.

"Oh well it was just a spur of the moment thing, we had concluded that as much as we wanted to we would not do any hero perfectly and were about to give up when Rhea passed by and I remembered that Rhea was the name of the mother of all Olympian Gods in the Greek mythology and then suddenly Hercules popped in my brain because he was this extra strong Greek Hero or something."

"Wow and who is the other hero you are doing?"

"Well after a lot of debate we settled down on Lord Hanuman a hero from the Indian mythology."

"Ok, I have t go now, see you later mythology expert." Annabelle waved as she walked off.

The next day another surprise awaited them as it was announced that after the competition ended the first formers will all be taken for a camping trip into the woods near on the river edge.

"Yah off to camp." Anna said.

"Here we come." Ashley mocked.

Everyone started ticking off the days on their calendars and on Friday night the atmosphere in all the first form dorms was so tensed and excited that it could tingle your skin.

"Hell we can cut this tension in the air with a butter knife." Angelina grumbled.

" Girls leave your packs near the dressing table when you leave for breakfast tomorrow morning" Fizz said and added " and make sure you packed everything."

Laughter bursts in the first form dorm room of the Purple tower as everyone remembered the afternoon. Ashley and Angelina were packing and when they finished Angelina stretched and was about to walk out when Ashley muttered everything has been packed except her mother's love and Angelina laughed as she scoped up a hand full of empty air and pushed it into Ashley's bag and struggled as if it was very precious and by the time she finished everyone was cracking up except Ashley who looked surprised. At last Fizz managed to say between her giggles that Ashley's mom's love must have been too precious to Angelina as well. Everyone that night fell asleep with a smile on their faces.

The morning of the competition and trip dawned bright and clear. Annie woke up rubbing her eyes and squinting at the light entering her eyes and she swatted Fizz's arm as Fizz tried to pull the blanket off her.

"Rise and shine sleepy head, or you will be late." Fizz laughed and Annie frowned.

"A picture perfect frown." Ashley laughed and made a great show of trying to take out her colour pencils.

"Girls get ready; you have five minutes until breakfast." Rhea yelled from outside. The school day ended and soon the whole school was going to the auditorium where the competition was going to take place. No one could wait for Miss Elvis's welcoming speech to finish and a loud cheering went up as she ended and said the phrase everyone had been waiting for "Let the competition begin."

First came the senior most girls or the eighth formers whose theme was zodiac signs. It started with the White Rose Tower and their model Partha was dressed as Virgo. She wore a floor length green gown and had flowers braided in her hair. The combination of Purples and violets and pink tipped orchids was breathtaking. She almost reminded everyone of mother Earth in kid's stories. Then came Lucy of purple rose and Anne and people cheered themselves horse.

She wore a deep blue gown which rippled like water she moved. Her hair was decorated with sea shells, sea plants and her skin had a slight bluish tint. Her naturally pink cheeks looked rosier and the most amazing was the way her dress gathered as like a fish tail at the bottom. Everyone sighed; she looked like a mermaid from the undersea kingdom of Poseidon. Garcia from red rose came out looking like fierce lionesses to charge and her demur sent many people scattering. It was all chaos back stage, and everyone was nervous but they strode out confidently to be met by a burst of applaud. The competition flew by and all too soon it was time for the first formers to present themselves. Angelina saw as Annie fixed the end bits and tits with shakier hands than usual. The ancient Greek heroes were always lean like girls now a days and Hercules always wore a shack like thing with a broach like thing, and most of the time he was in full battle armor. Lord Hanuman had an orange colored face and always had a tail. Thus it was no surprise when Anne toke a lot more time working on Navy then on Fizz.

When it was time for the prizes everyone waited with bathed breath.

"Now for the moment we have all been waiting for" Miss Elvin said coming to the podium.

"We will start with the first formers but first all the parents of two top forms to come forward along with the class teachers and take their seats, I hope you enjoyed the show, ladies and gentlemen."

The top two forms let out squeals of happiness, to think that their parents had seen their wonderful performance, was just too good t be true, but their they were, most of the parents, smiling.

"Now, now, settle down girls. So the first prize for the first form is, any guesses?"

Names burst out from every corner and Miss Elvis had a hard time silencing the excited girls.

"Yes, you all are right; the first prize goes to Alison, our very own, Aphrodite, from the yellow rose tower."

Cheering erupted from every corner of the Yellow rose table as Alison, made her way forward along with her team, which consisted of Dories dressed as Diana and Rachel dressed as Hera.

"Congratulations child, and I dare say you look as beautiful as Aphrodite herself."

"The second prize goes to Sally from Red Rose, come out and take the prize Isis, Egyptian goddess of magic."

Sally and her team of two moved forward, Kate as Nepenthes and Janet as Sekhmeth.

"And now for the last prize of the form, we have a tie between Hanuman and Hercules." The Purple rose tower table was in chaos as the heroes made their way forward with Angelina dressed as Athena, Anne as Iris and Ashley dressed as Gaea. When Angela in second form who was dressed as Spiderman won the third prize, she and her team made a great show of swinging from the gym ropes as they came to take the prize.

The ceremony flew by until they came to the last first prize of the day which was bagged by Lucy and Partha, and the other two were given to Gracia and Liana, who had been representing Sagittarius.

" And now off to camp, the two younger forms yelled ad they cleaned up after lunch, got packets boxes of buns and tarts each with a bottle of plain soda, for the journey and piled their bags and camping gears into the back of the bus and gave the heavier stuff to the drive to pile at the top, before they set off singing songs and chatting. However, there was someone who was not as happy as others and she was most surprisingly Alison. Whatever in the world could have happened to make her so sad? Well, well now it was seeing the others girls of the elder forms going out with their parents and brothers and sisters that made her miss her home, school was good, an extended family but your own flocks were something extremely unique and that made her feel oh so so so very homesick.

" You know, what there came a girl, in our form, new this year, let me tell you, and she was oh so damn funny and silly as a cow. She came with all these huge bags and then when she had finished unpacking, she started to cry like a baby and convinced her parents to take her home, regardless of everything else." Ruth from the second form told all the first forms, making all their eyes go round and huge. Samantha then launched on about her horse Scarlet and all the adventures she had had while ridding, she had bought Scarlet to school and now he was there in the stables, open to all who petted him. The story was very funny and soon everyone was laughing. Some of the girls were singing their own songs, while some were reading and others were nodding off.

This gave Debora and Natalie, the Italian girl, an excuse to start patting the head of the sleeping girls, acting as if they were playing the best drums available in the kingdom, resulting in a fight between them and Windy Mary whom they had managed to wake up.

Presently the girls began to feel hungry and out came the tea bags and biscuits and buns and tarts at once along with some chocolate from the teachers.

All in all it was a sound journey and sleep they had that night, all except Vanessa who had an undetected tendency to sleep walk, and let me tell you that the sleep walking resulted into a lot of excitement that peculiar night and unfortunately an accident too.


	2. An Accident

An accident

The driver drove on, though he was tired and sleepy, and occasionally glancing back at the girls sleeping in their school uniforms, wishing that he too could take rest, but they still had a long way to go, before they reached the hotel where they were to spend the night.

He glanced at his review mirror and got the shock of his life, one of the girls was walking, and it seemed in a trance towards the door, muttering something. Like all locals he too believed in ghosts and was firmly convinced that some evil spirit of the moor had taken the girl as its host.

"Evil, spirit I repel you." He cried loud enough to wake the conductor and the girls in the front seat. The girls at once understood that Vanessa was sleep walking but before they could do anything, the driver applied the break and the bus which had been going smoothly like unmoving till now stopped with a jerk and everyone's heads hit the back of another's seat but poor Vanessa, the poor girl fell flat on her face and a faint line of blood appeared near her forehead. At once Miss Caramel and Miss Johansson rushed forward, along with a few girls while the others looked horrified or just tried to understand what in heaven's name was going on.

"She is hurt; look the cut on her head is bleeding." Miss Johansson cried, panicked. Angelina, who had cut her head once and had received stitches at once got into action, though she hated injuries, especially head ones.

"Quick Fizz, get out a bottle of water and some anchor thread." She cried and took out her handkerchief from her pocket and tied it on the crying girl's head to staunch the blood flow. The teachers who had till now been trying to stop her now moved back to give her space and Navy, god bless her, bought out a flash light. Fizz arrived with water but unfortunately with no thread.

"Clean the wound" Angelina told Anne while she pulled out a piece of loose thread from the bus's curtain. Samantha and others also rushed about helping Anne and Angelina. Angelina pressed the thread to Vanessa's head and the blood flow stopped.

"Do not worry, head wounds do bled a lot, it cannot be anything serious." She said but sounded unsure.

The teachers meanwhile contacted the nearest hospital but it turned out to be only a tiny clinic filled with mosquitoes. However, the doctor was good and immediately bandaged and cleaned the wound.

"It is quite minor." She said while she put gauze on the wound, and added "no stitches will be required."

Everyone huffed a sigh of relief, of course the news travelled quite fast to the girls sitting in the bus as well. The school was notified, the trip postponed and back they went the next morning, after the spending the night on road but now Vanessa had two people guard on her.

Over the course of her recovery, Vanessa got quite a few ugly looks but most people just sent her flowers and get well soon cards until one fateful day when…..


	3. Popularity Sucks

Popularity Sucks

"That Vanessa is such a big baby, she got our trip cancelled." Mary grumbled for the hundredth time.

"Mar, it is just postponed." Fizz told her as they made their way out of the dining hall and bumped straight into Angelina's back.

"Hey guys, what is the matter?" she asked as she eyed the crowd infront of the dining hall gates.

" Let us go and find out." Leah said coming up and the four of them made their way to the front of the crowd, after being pushed to the ground and busted about a heap of times.

" Holy Shit, that is the guy in that mystery movie, Jacob Jackson." Fizz exclaimed as the other three just watched with their mouths agape. Then to the wonder of all the famous actor walked to where Vanessa was standing and hugged her tight, before leading her to the principal's office and he even called her darling niece.

" That nutcase is the niece of Jacob Jackson?" was the topic of conversation for the next few weeks until Vanessa returned back to school and when she did, oh lords, she suddenly had people flanking her left and right and doing all her chores. Even her worst enemies were behaving as if they had been best friends for life and Vanessa could not make the head or tail of it.

"I really think Vanessa should hang out with those, who respected her when it was not known that she is related to Jacob." Navy said in their dorm the day she saw Mary and Vanessa hanging out together during physical training.

"Yes, but she is such a weak character that she feels it is all right to have fair weather friends." Fizz added

"You are kind of right, but this is the first time she has found such happiness in school." Angelina said from where she lay on the top of her bed, trying to force her pillow into the pillow case.

"Here let me do this." Navy said and without waiting for permission, gently pushed the pillow inside the case and jumped off and landed onto her own bed saying "You have to do it gently, hey by the way, where is Rhea, she is supposed to give us our I-pods, for the day or rather night and tomorrow's day." Navy said and just as she finished a familiar voice was heard from the doorway.

" Calm down juni, here I am." Rhea said as she tried to balance the I-pods in one hands and wave with the other.

Navy ran like a lunatic and snatching her I-pod began to dance, all the while yelling " I love Saturdays."

" Still very much the drama queen I see." Rhea laughed as the others cracked a faint smile and handed everyone their I-pods except for Angelina and Mary who did not have I-pods.

"Hey, what's say, let's have some fun tonight." Navy said and fun they did have but no one knew what Vanessa was going through, being the topic of discussion and having flatters around her.

Popularity was the only thing she had ever wanted but now she could not wait to get rid of it. She was sick and tired of being followed, of having people hang on to her every word. She had wanted to be popular of her own accord, not due to her uncle. That is why she had never bragged about her uncle being, well, her uncle.

She felt like yelling at all those girls and telling them to go get lost but she lacked the courage to do so.

"If only I was like Jess, Angelina or even Ciara, I would have been happier now." She thought as she tossed and turned unable to fall asleep.

"I had always wanted to be popular but now that I am, I hate it, I cannot bear these girls hounding me and can simply not answer questions about Jakey Uncle anymore. They all just want to talk to me about him and ask for his autograph and if the details on the television are true but they do not care one quota about me." She thought as she tried to find a comfortable place on her pillow and such thoughts continued to consume her mind, till she felt the welcome darkness of sleep embrace her.

"Well, I quite love being popular of course and Uncle Jack, you know Jack is so popular that I hardly ever get time to see him and especially travel in his cars and you should see the new cars he bought and Aunt Rostand's diamond and pearl set is quite fantastic." Vanessa was heard telling Angela in an affected voice the next morning.

" Thank you a lot, for doing all my chores today dear." She added with a wave of her hand.

"Oh, Venn, you know I would do anything for you, you just have to say."

"Well, then why don't you go and jump off the terrace?" Vanessa thought unpleasantly but knowing full well what the red head wanted, aloud she said "Oh, thank you, I will make sure I get you Jake's autograph."

"Hello, Venn, that is quite a hairstyle, you have done today, you got to teach me how to do it." Windy Mary said slipping in next to Venn and Angela.

"Oh, sure." Venn said but thought "That is my usual hairstyle and the same you insulted before, you thickhead."

"Now, if you would excuse me." She said and quickly escaped to the garden where she could be alone in peace but alas! Angela followed her there too.

"When, the heck will I get to be alone in peace?" Venn wondered as she tried to shake off Angela, and when she finally managed to, she wished she had never done so.

She had wandered away towards the school field in order to shake off Angela as she knew that the beautiful girl would never follow her into the muddy grounds but when she reached the field borders she heard two of her seniors Rachel and Tia sitting there and talking, about her!

They apparently didn't see her as Rachel went on to say "That Vanessa of red rose is such a snob, just because she is the niece of Jacob Jackson she thinks everyone should worship her. I hate her." and saying so the two girls walked away, unaware that the "snob" had heard them and was deeply hurt.


End file.
